Marshal of Tucson
by Emmint
Summary: A young woman brings five bandits into Tucson with the stolen money from the bank.


When Anastasia Masterson, a young woman, had first set out from Dodge City, heading towards Arizona she had a horse, until the gelding put his left-fore hoof into a gopher hole and broke his leg. She remembered her uncles, James and Bat had tried to dissuade her from going, but she had been adamant that she needed to make her own life, Bat told her to write if she ever needed his and James's help. She took the rope, canteen and rifle and set out hoping to find shelter. It was dusk when she came to a small rise; she heard Mexican voices coming from the other side of the rise, she stopped and listened. "Tomas, why do we not go now, the posse will be here soon?"

"The posse is chasing the others, in four days they will lose the posse and join us here! El Lobo will be very cross if he finds that we are not here. He will believe we have kept the bank money for ourselves, and he will not rest until he has found us and killed us. Now I will take first watch get some rest, I will wake you Armando in two hours." The woman smiled they must be really scared of their leader, she thought. She took her hat off and carefully slid up to look over the rise, seeing the men all had their backs to her. After a few minutes had past, and when she was sure the men were asleep, Anastasia carefully eased the hammer of her pistol back so that the sound wouldn't carry and crept up behind the one called Tomas, she placed the barrel of the pistol against Tomas's neck.

"Don't make a sound," she said keeping her voice low, her voice was deep enough to be mistaken for that of a man.

"Hombre, if you shoot my men will kill you."

"Yes, but not before I kill you; now, wake Armando and tell him what will happen if he makes a sound," Tomas complied and she soon had all of the unhappy bandits lying face down on the ground except for Tomas. "Drape them over the horses," grumbling Tomas obeyed, and then fell as she used her pistol to knock him out and then heaved him up onto the same horse as Armando and tied him in place. She tied the reins of each horse to the tail of the first. She put the saddle bags full of money on the first of the horses in front of the bandit draped over the saddle and mounted the spare horse, a black stallion with a white mane and tail, four white stockings and a white blaze. Anastasia, having collected all the weapons, took the lead rein of the first horse and led the whole lot in the direction of Tucson.

Buck, Blue and Mano had come in to get supplies for the Chaparral; Buck and Blue were inside Wylie's store while Mano had opted to stand one shoulder propped against the post at the step up from the street. He looked up as he heard the horses and then chuckled at the sight of the strangest cavalcade he'd ever seen came down the street. Anastasia stopped her horse and looked at him, liking what she saw. "Have you got a sheriff or marshal's office?"

"Down the street, on the right, Señorita," Mano replied, "but are you sure you do not want the Doctor."

"Oh! Them they're not dead, not even wounded, it was just easier to move them this way." Mano laughed, walking along the street with her.

"Allow me, Señorita" Mano opened the door to the Marshal's office. He scanned the note on the desk. "Ai-yi-yi, they are all out with the posse, I think looking for these bandidos you have brought in." Mano helped her bring each bandit in one by one and put them in the cells, Tomas last of all.

"Manolito, I might of known you would be here if El Lobo knew about this he would cut out your heart. As for you, hombre, if I get out I will skin you alive."

"He seems to know you?" Anastasia said; Mano just smiled an infectious smile that lit his eyes, showing perfect teeth.

"Tomas, is El Lobo in full health? I somehow think you will be the one who he is angry with. Also you should take a closer look at the one who captured you."

"What do you mean a closer look; I have had enough of looking at him?"

"He don't have to look I don't think he can see me anyway, he's just a blind idiot," Mano laughed.

"Tomas, I really think you should take a closer look." Tomas turned to look steadily at Mano, and then turned to Anastasia, his eyes widened.

"A Señorita captured us."

"There's hope for you yet, maybe you're not so blind. Well they're not going anywhere."

"Si, let us, Señorita go across to the saloon."

"That would be dandy, but these saddlebags contain the money they stole from the bank here."

"Well we will stop at the bank, return this and then go to the saloon. What is your name, Señorita?"

"Anastasia Masterson, Anna to my friends and family."

"Well then, Anna, allow me to present to you Manolito Montoya, shall we take these to the bank?" Manolito lifted two of the bags while Anastasia took the other two, they headed across the street to the bank, and Mano opened the door. "Señor Gardener," Mano and Anastasia placed the saddlebags on the desk. "These I think belong to you?" Ed Gardener rose and examined them, looking up surprised.

"Why, this is the money that was stolen, how did you get it back?"

"Not me, Señor, I present you Anastasia Masterson, it is due to her that you have the money back. Also five of the bandidos are now in the jail." Anastasia wondered why he'd said five instead of six.

Mano led the way out of the bank and back to the jail. "Why did you say there were five not the six?" Anastasia asked.

"You deserve the truth, one of them the youngest of the six, is my half-brother Diego. My father, is his father, his mother was a peon with Yaqui blood in her that is why he does not look like me. Until I was sixteen he was allowed to work in the stables, then I went to Mexico City to complete my education and my father dismissed him. I argued with my father about that when I got back to the rancho, but he had gone and I could not find him."

"And you feel obligated to him?"

"Si," they entered the office, Mano opened the door to the cell and pulled Diego out. "Hermano," the man's eyes flashed, he'd realised long ago that Mano had known nothing about the reasons behind his leaving Rancho Montoya, the two hugged. "Come work with me at the Chaparral, leave this life?"

"You mean that, Mano?"

"Why not, Big John maybe married to our sister, but he is his own man." Diego nodded. They hugged again and looked at Anna.

"I didn't see this I don't know you," Diego smiled and hugged her too. Manolito whispered something in his ear. They grinned and all three left the jail to go to the Saloon.

Buck and Blue came out of the store; Buck was eating an apple for which he'd been charged a nickel. "Now, jest where is Mano? He said he'd be right here to help with the loading."

"There he is, Uncle Buck. He's got a girl with him."

"Ain't that jest like him, we got work to do and he goes chasing females. Well, let's go get him. We'll be back directly, Wylie."

"Sure thing, Buck," Buck and Blue followed Mano into the saloon.

"Manolito," Mano looked up quirking a smile up at Buck. "The supplies ain't going to load themselves."

"Ah, Buck, sorry, this is la Señorita Anastasia Masterson. Anna I present Buck Cannon, my brother-in-law and this" he said indicating Blue, "is Buck's nephew Blue. May I also present Diego Garcia de Montoya, he is my half-brother."

"Howdy, Ma'am, Señor Montoya."

"Blue, you can call me anything but ma'am, the name's Anna."

"Sure, thing."

"Did Wylie tell you about the bank, Buck?"

"Sure did, Big John ain't going to be too happy; you know we are going to need a banker's draft soon for the drovers."

"Si, but we won't have to worry, Anna just brought the money and five of the bandidos back to Tucson. Shall we all have a beer before we go to the Chaparral?"

"She did? How'd you do that, Miss Anna," Anastasia explained. "Well, I'll be, you did all that by your ownself," Buck was astonished.

"Wasn't anybody else out there," Mano fetched over some beer, a boy dashed in narrowly missing crashing into him.

"Whoa, Compadre, slow down, por favor." The boy jabbered on in rapid fire Mexican, Mano grimaced. "The boy said the posse is coming back, they have had some losses." The patrons of the bar went out Mano and Anastasia crossed to the Marshal's office. "Señor McLeish,"

"Good-day to ye, Manolito; we have had no luck catching the villains."

"I present Señorita Anastasia Masterson, she has brought in five of the bandidos and all the money is back in the bank."

"Aye, that is good news, however, we have a problem, all the marshals, sheriffs and deputies are dead. And this other who might he be?"

"Ah I present Diego Garcia de Montoya, my half-brother. Señores, we must take care to guard our prisoners and the money. El Lobo will try again; I have no doubt of that."

"Where's the telegraph office, I've got some uncles who may be able to help."

"Ai-yi-yi, I should have known, of course, James and Bat Masterson."

"Yes, also Bob and Ed," Mano pointed the way; Anastasia strode forcefully to the telegraph office. The telegraphist looked up as she entered, watching as she wrote the message.

"Bat and James. Stop. Arrived Tucson. Stop. Bank here robbed. Stop. Five Bandits jailed. Stop. Money returned. Stop. Posse returned. Stop. Marshals, sheriffs and deputies dead. Stop. Come quick stop. Town defenceless. Stop. Anastasia. Stop."

"Send this to Bat Masterson at Dodge; I'll be at the marshal's office."

"Ma'am, what makes you think they'll come?"

"They're my uncles!"

"Willikers; I'll get this sent straightaway, only it costs thirty-five cents." Anastasia put the money on the counter." The telegraphist sat down to send the message.

In the Dodge City marshal's office Ed, Bat and James Masterson were sat talking with Matt Dillon. "Did you see Anastasia off alright?"

"Yeah, told her to write if she needed us…"

Dodge City's telegraphist came in just then he handed the telegraph to Bat he read it quickly, and sat up. "What's wrong, Bat?" Matt Dillon asked.

"Anastasia reached Tucson, the bank there was robbed and the posse came back with all the lawmen dead. Anna brought in five of the bandits with the money. But Tucson has no defence if the bandits come back and I'm betting they will."

"Good for Anna. You're thinking of going there to help?" Matt Dillon asked.

"At least until some new lawmen can get sworn in. We'll have to ride hard to get there, see what we can do anyway."

"You'll have help from the local ranchers, especially John Cannon on the High Chaparral."

"Good to know," James said.

"If he's not visiting his father in Mexico, Manolito Montoya's handy to have around, he's John's brother-in-law."

"Is this Manolito Montoya any relation to Don Sebastian Montoya?"

"Yes, that's his father. He chooses to live and work on the Cannon ranch; he and his father don't always get on. Pretty handy to have around he speaks fluent Apache and knows a lot about their customs."

"Sounds like a good man," Bat said.

"He is in a fight, but he's also a bit of a ladies man."

"Anastasia can handle herself if he tries anything."

"Mano won't force himself on her he doesn't have to, some females just throw themselves at him and the rest he uses gentle persuasion. He did get engaged once to girl called Mercedes but she was killed by comancheros, would you tell him how sorry I was to hear about it. When Mano gives his heart he gives it completely, John Cannon wrote me that he took a long time to get over her death."

"Yeah; Tom, will you telegraph Anna that we'll be there in a couple of days. I sure hope that they can hold out that long."

"Hold on Festus can handle things here, I'll go with you an extra gun can't hurt," Matt, Ed, Bat and James left to saddle their horses, they set out at a steady lope, hoping to arrive in time to save Tucson if necessary.

Mano and Anna were in the marshal's office when the townsfolk came in. The bank manager put the badges down on the desk. "How're we going to get by with no lawmen?" he asked.

"La Señorita Masterson has sent for help from Dodge City," Mano said.

"Dodge City, why would they help us?"

"My uncles are deputy marshals there occasionally," the townsfolk seemed to relax visibly.

"Buck, tell Big John that I am going to stay in town in case anything happens," Mano's smile lit his eyes, Buck found himself thinking that Mano hadn't really smiled like that since he lost Mercedes, he nodded. The telegraphist entered, he handed the telegraph to Anastasia she scanned it and grinned.

"My uncles will be here in four days, certainly in five days; Matt Dillon's coming with them."

"Matt, he's a good man to have at your back. Buck, I told Diego that you'd consider taking him on as a ranch hand." Mano said.

"Sure will, we offer thirty dollars a month, all found, can you handle that?"

"Si."

"Come to the ranch with me, I'll introduce you to the boys."

"Victoria will be happy to see you."

"I used to get her horse ready at the rancho; I did not know that she knew about me."

"I told her, when father would not." Buck left with Blue and Diego; they loaded the supplies and drove to the Chaparral.

"Good," Ed Gardener said, "but what about until then?"

"Señor Gardener, might I suggest we pin the marshal's badge on Anna even if just until the Governor sends some more regular lawmen."

"You want us to pin the star on a woman?"

"Si, why not, she caught the men we have now in the jail," Mano picked up the marshal's star and pinned it to Anna's shirt.

John Cannon had just come out of the ranch house when Buck and Blue drove the wagon in with Diego riding in beside them. "Now just where is Manolito?"

"In Tucson, the bank was robbed yesterday," Buck explained, Victoria came through the door, she saw Diego.

"Diego! What are you doing here?"

"As beautiful as ever, Hermana."

"I didn't know you had another brother?" John said.

"Oh, yes, Diego is our half-brother."

"I am as you say, the bastard son of our father."

"Mano asked if we'd take Diego on as a ranch hand here."

"I don't see why not?"

"Right I'm going to introduce him to the bunkhouse," Buck said.

"Right, come on up to the house, afterwards for dinner, I'm sure you and Victoria have a lot of news to catch up on."

"Oh, John, I am so pleased to see him, I was seventeen when I last saw him." Buck led Diego to the corral.

"Pedro, this here is Diego, Mano's half-brother."

"Hola, Diego, I'll take your horse."

"Muchos gracias," Diego said, Buck took him into the the bunkhouse where several of the men were lounging around playing poker.

"Sam, this is Diego, Mano's half-brother."

"Howdy, Diego, this is Joe my kid brother," Joe flashed him a grin.

"Diego will be joining us here."

"Welcome, this is Ira Bean," Ira nodded to him. Sam introduced him to the other hands. "I'll introduce you to Reno, when he comes down from the roof."

"Roof?"

"Yeah," Buck said, "we always have one man on guard on the roof of the house. That way we can spot trouble before it gets to us here. Come on up to the house, Victoria, will be round us with a broom if we don't wash for dinner." Diego smiled at the thought.

Mano, lounged in a chair watching as Anastasia made coffee, one leg nonchalantly crossed over the other. "What made you pin this thing on me?" she asked. "You know it's just a target for some wise guy to shoot at."

"Just that at the moment you're the best one for the job?" Mano rose, accepting a cup of coffee from her; he caressed one finger along her right cheek.

"Now, just why did you do that?"

"I am just wondering what a beautiful woman like you is doing in Tucson?"

"Me, I'm going to find somewhere where I can live my own life. My uncles, I love them dearly, but every time I find a boy I think I could settle with, they act like the damned inquisition." Mano chuckled; she could see in his eyes that he wanted to take it further, so she put the cups down.

"I can understand that, my father and I we love each other, we just can't live with each other." Mano wasn't sure what startled him more her hauling off and kissing him or his reaction to her kiss.

"Señorita, I do not think you should have done that."

"Perhaps not, but I think you enjoyed it?"

"Si, I would not be a man if I did not. I am thinking of your reputation."

"Her reputation she ruined that by bringing us in."

"And just what makes you think that? Cast any aspersions in her direction and I will soak your beds with water and make you sleep in them." Armando hauled Tomas away from the door of the cell.

"Why do you not remember what El Lobo said?"

"And just what did El Lobo say?" Mano asked.

"You know how much he likes your father?"

"Si and I know how much he hates it when I take what he thinks is his," Mano held Anna close.

"He was sorry to hear about Mercedes," Mano blinked he hadn't realised that El Lobo had known about her, he rested his forehead on Anna's forehead, she could see that he wasn't unaffected. "He wants you to find someone to love; he said he'd have more chances with the girls in the cantinas." Mano laughed that was more like El Lobo.

"Will El Lobo try the bank again?" Anastasia asked.

"Yes, he doesn't like losing money that he considers to be his. Once he takes the money he considers that make it his. You spoiled that, he'll want revenge." She cuddled closer resting her head on his chest, Mano sighed with suppressed longing. They pulled apart as the door rattled, John and Victoria entered. "Buck told you?"

"Yes, Manolito, he didn't say that they'd put the star on the young woman who saved the bank's money," John said.

"Si, a little joke we are playing on El Lobo. I present Anastasia Masterson; Anna, I present my brother-in-law John Cannon and my sister Victoria. Has Diego been regaling you on how we met after so long a time?" Victoria noticed that while Mano was talking to them he didn't take his eyes from Anastasia and there was humour lighting his eyes once more, he hadn't really been able to show that since the death of Mercedes. Buck had told them they'd notice a change in him this must be it. "The uncles of Anastasia are coming from Dodge and Matt Dillon's coming with them."

"That's good when will they be here?"

"In four or five days four is the earliest they can get here," Anastasia said, "certainly five days," during this conversation Victoria made coffee for everyone, Mano took five coffees to the cell and handed them through the bars.

"How is Diego working out?"

"Just fine, Buck's got him and Blue rounding up strays on the south range," Mano knew that had been the plan for the next few days. Victoria and Anastasia seemed to be getting on just fine, or at least Victoria was doing most of the talking. "Women's stuff, you know, let's go get a beer." Mano smiled they headed for the saloon. John bought the beers and they sat at a table. "Mano I saw how you were looking at Anna," Mano looked up from his beer, a smile tugging at his mouth. "Are you in love with her?" Mano nodded.

"Very much so, I have not felt a love like this for a long time. I have had three loves in my life, Pilar Castanera, and Maria; you remember Maria," John nodded Maria had left to become a sister, he remembered Buck fetching Vaquero to doctor Mano after he'd been bitten by a rattlesnake, he hadn't quite realised how Mano had felt about her. "I asked Maria to marry me, but she wanted to become a sister, and Mercedes," John remembered that Mano had taken a long time to get over Mercedes death.

"What are you going to do?"

"I intend asking her to marry me, but I think she will want her uncles to be present."

"Very likely, she seems to know her own mind though. When do you think, El Lobo will strike back."

"That I do not know, all I can think of is keeping women and children off the streets as much as possible."

"Yes, we'll close the school, of course." Mano nodded, sipping his beer and wondering what her uncles would make of him.

"I sent a messenger to Don Sebastian telling him about Diego," Mano nodded knowing that his father probably would not care either way.

"He will not care what Diego does or does not do." John had to acknowledge that Mano was probably right. "As for me he cares because I am his only legitimate son," John knew that wasn't exactly true but he had to acknowledge that sometimes Don Sebastian had a funny way of showing the affection he had for Mano. The closest he'd come to showing that affection was when Mercedes was killed by the comancheros that had threatened both the High Chaparral and Rancho Montoya that was two years ago. They had just finished their beer when they heard the horses then a volley of shots, both rushed to the door in time to see bandits race back up the street, El Lobo wasn't with them. They ran to the jail relieved to see that Anastasia had Victoria in a sheltered corner; Victoria ran to John and hugged them both. "Victoria!" Mano squirmed out of her embrace, "that was only the first attempt, probably reporting to El Lobo that we have replaced the marshal at least. John I think you should take Victoria back to the ranch she will be safer there; Anastasia and I will be able to hold here."

"I'll send Sam in with some of the boys," Mano nodded, not sure that they would be able to help in truth he didn't know if they could hold out, not even with the help of Anastasia's uncles.

John was driving the buckboard back to the ranch, with Victoria protesting but obedient. "Victoria, Mano was only thinking of you. Now, I have news to tell you. Manolito is going to ask Anna to marry him."

"What, do you not think Manolo is taking things a bit too fast?"

"Perhaps, but what really worries him is what your father will make of his decision."

"Papa will be happy he is getting married but he will want to know her background and I am not sure he will understand about her uncles being lawmen."

"Well, I guess he'll just have to get used to it, you know Mano when he makes his mind up about something."

"In that he is just like our father, both are cabeza dura."

"Both stubborn and hard-headed," Victoria nodded. They drove through the gate to the ranch. "You go in, I need to speak to Sam," John went to the bunk house, Blue and Diego were deep in conversation with Buck. "Sam, I want you and some of the boys to go to Tucson, see if you can't give Mano a hand. It's going to take four or five days before Anastasia's uncles and Matt Dillon can get there from Dodge."

"Right, have you any preference as to who goes?"

"Anyone can go, but not you Blue I want you here, not because you're too young but because you're not used to that kind of fight and Mano won't have the time to teach you or to watch out for you." Blue nodded, he didn't like it, but he had to agree that Mano needed to keep his mind on the task at hand, if he only knew where Mano's mind was at that point he would have argued more. In the end Sam, Joe, Diego, Buck and Ira went, saddling their horses in silence before mounting and riding off to Tucson.

Mano and Anastasia were sitting on chairs just outside the marshal's office, Mano grunted as he saw Perlita rushing toward him. "Manolito! Why do you not come to see Perlita?"

"Perlita! Go home to Carlos," he could see Carlos running down the street toward them. He took Anastasia's chin in his hand and dropped a kiss on her lips.

"Manolito!" he sighed and just deepened the kiss, Anastasia responded because she wanted him and because she saw that he was also trying to discourage the woman. Carlos came level with them.

"Carlos take Perlita home, she will be safer there."

"Are you insulting my wife?"

"If I were not already occupied I would know how to answer that, but you know that El Lobo is only waiting for the right moment."

"Si and that is why I am going to lock Perlita indoors."

"You would not dare," Perlita shrieked at both of them.

"More than that I am going to do it, and then I will get my rifle and assist Manolito to defend this town." Carlos left dragging Perlita still protesting along with him.

"That will be a first for me," Anastasia linked fingers into his. "Are you sorry I kissed you just now?"

"No, I think I would always want you to kiss me."

"There is a small church that serves the Mexican community, I love you, and I want you to marry me. I want to have you mine, but do you not want to wait for your uncles." Anastasia loved him for that but she could imagine her uncles badgering him.

"No, what about your sister," Mano laughed.

"Ordinarily, yes, but these are not ordinary circumstances. My sister has been saying I should find someone to marry for a long time and my father has always said he wants me married, so he can have grandchildren.

"Won't John and Victoria…"

"There is the age difference I think that it gets in the way. They could have children but it has been five years with no sign of her getting with child." He pulled Anastasia close, resting his head on hers.

"Mano, why don't we just go and get married now?" Mano took her hand and led her to the church.

"Padre," the priest looked up as they neared the church. "I think it would be wise to shut the church."

"No, Manolito, the House of God is open to all."

"Si, I knew I would not be able to persuade you. I have asked Anastasia to be my wife, will you marry us now?"

"Is it that important to you?" Mano nodded. "Then come in to the church," they followed him. Two women were in the church praying as the priest led them to the altar, the women watched the priest perform a truncated version of the wedding service. The priest made the sign of the cross. "In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti, Amen. You may kiss your bride." Mano smiled and kissed Anastasia.

"Thank you, Padre," The priest placed a hand on Mano's shoulder; Mano dug in his pocket and brought out a bag of coins. "Accept this gift use it for the poor."

"My son, we will pray for you both," Mano nodded, they left the church and headed for the marshal's office, they stood wrapped in each other's arms.

"Now, will you jest look at that, all this time you been carousing," Mano flashed Buck a look that told Buck he was in fact deadly serious.

"Buck, do not ever come up on me like that again. Sam, this is Anastasia Montoya, my wife."

"Your wife! Mano you ain't been locoed have you?"

"No, Buck, we have just been married at the little church."

"You know your daddy's going to have the apoplexy," Mano laughed.

"Perhaps, but it is done." Then the others slapped him on the back.

"Well now," Sam said, "when this thing is over, we'll have to have a fiesta." Buck went into the Marshal's office he opened the door to the back and saw the bed that the Marshal had used being a bachelor and all. Buck tidied up a little. He went back out front.

"Okay! Break it up," they all went into the office; Buck opened the door and pushed Mano and Anastasia through the door. "Honeymoon tonight, you two. We'll do the guarding." Mano blinked as Buck left shutting the door behind him.

Mano took her face between his hands his mouth descending to ravage her lips, she responded in kind, then hands moved of their own accord each undressing each other, they moved to the bed. Then a lot of fevered movements, as sweat slicked they moved to each other's rhythm, then slept wrapped up close in each other's arms. Rising they dressed quickly and went into the front office. "How'd you feel Mano?" Sam asked, Mano looked at him with a dazed expression.

"Sam, you were married once, was it like this for you?"

"Every minute of every day we were together," Sam handed them both cups of coffee. Mano could only think that he hoped they would survive the next few days.

Matt Dillon slowed his buckskin to a walk, the others following suit. "We'll have to spell the horses or we'll lose them," Bat had to agree.

"We might as well stop for a bit, have some coffee," They soon had a fire going with a pot of coffee on the go.

"Yeah that's going to hit the spot," Matt said.

"Matt," James said, "are we going to get there on time?"

"Well, James, if we ride hard, get there and they're still alive, we'll be on time. So pray we do."

"We've got company," Bat said, the Apaches rode towards them slowly. One of them spoke to them.

"What you do here?"

"We're on our way to Tucson, do you know it?" Matt asked.

"We know, white eyes there have much problem."

"Can you help them?"

"We will not cause them problem but we cannot help them, they are white fighting white. If they kill each other it is of no interest to us."

"One of those whites is my niece," Bat said, the Apache nodded but shrugged. Which Matt understood to mean that the Apache would not help whites, which Matt could understand as the Apache were fighting for their very existence.

"Bat, Manolito will look after her," the Apache showed recognition at the mention of Manolito's name. "You know Manolito?"

"We know, I am called Tobar, we name him Man Who Is Brave. He took test of courage, showed no pain. He speaks Apache, he try to understand and John Cannon we call him The Big One, we call Victoria the Kind One. You go now, we not stop you." The Apaches left as quickly as they'd arrived.

"If I hadn't seen that I wouldn't have believed it," Ed said.

"Well If I read what just happened we've got a clear run to Tucson," they doused the fire and having remounted set of again at a faster pace.

Sam rushed in to the office. "Mano, we got trouble," Mano and Anastasia grabbed their rifles and left the office, six men raced down the street, toward them.

"Felipe, hold it right there," Mano called out. "Drop the rifles."

"Manolito! El Lobo will make you pay for this!" the men opened up Mano shot Felipe while Anastasia took another out. Then everyone opened up, until all six bandits lay in the dust. The undertaker came and cleared the bodies away, while the horses were taken to the stables to be checked over to see if they were stolen one at least Mano recognised, it had been taken from his father's rancho. He gently stroked the stallion's neck.

"My father will be pleased to get this one back; he is one of his best breeding stallions. His name is Coronado."

"Tell you what, Mano, the stables are beginning to fill up with all the mounts we've taken from the bandits we've killed and those Anna brought in," Sam said as the horses were led toward the stable. "That Coronado sure is a looker. When do you reckon Anna's uncles will get here?"

"Tomorrow evening or the next day," Mano said as they walked back to the Marshal's office. They entered to find Anna dishing up a meal provided by the townsfolk, Buck handed out the coffee.

"Matt, this sure is beautiful land, wouldn't mind buying some and retiring."

"You won't get this land, see that outcrop, beyond that it's all Montoya land. This land as far as the eye can see and then some is the High Chaparral. The canyon to the right of us belongs to the High Chaparral but they let the Apache use it and they have pledged to keep it free from all white men."

"A private reservation then?"

"Yes, the treaty they have with Cochise seems to be holding. Even Geronimo respects John Cannon."

They rode on coming up on a small herd of cattle being rounded up by the half-Pawnee ranch hand Wind. Wind saw them coming, he stopped and waved them over. "You, Matt Dillon?" Matt nodded.

"How long to get to Tucson from here?"

"You won't get there until this evening if you keep a moderate pace. If you want to rest your horses, we have coffee at the camp."

"That's an offer I can't refuse," they helped Wind move the cattle nearer the camp then followed him to the wagon. Wind and Pedro took their horses to the picket line.

"Help yourself to the coffee," Matt thanked him again.

"You're Pawnee, aren't you a bit south of your range?"

"I am half-Pawnee, my father was white, my mother Pawnee."

"Si," Pedro said, "best thing Big John did was to hire Wind, and Wind is second only to Manolito in sheer skill in fighting."

"Have you heard how it's going on in Tucson?"

"They're holding out."

"How many men does El Lobo have?" Bat asked.

"Thirty to Forty," Wind said, "he knows what to expect if he comes onto Chaparral land." Pedro dished up some food.

"Makes a change from your cooking, Matt?" James said.

"Well I never did consider myself to be a cook. These are good frijoles."

"Si, Señora Cannon makes them. The one time Big John forgot to put comino on the list of supplies was the last time he did because she never let him forget it again."

"What is comino?" Ed asked.

"It is the Spanish word for cumin a spice which is vital for the making of frijoles."

"Is Mrs Cannon that formidable?"

"Yes and no, if she thinks she's right nothing will shake her."

"Si, in that she is very like her brother Mano; the Montoyas' can be very cabeza dura."

"Stubborn and hard-headed that does sound like Manolito."

"Si, Don Sebastian has given up hope of Manolito getting married."

"I thought he got engaged once."

"Si, but Mano was never the same after the death of Mercedes. He does not laugh as much and when he does you do not see it in his eyes," Blue and Reno rode up then to take over from Wind and Pedro.

"Howdy, you must be Anna's uncles?"

"That we are, kid, and this is Matt Dillon."

"Welcome, I'm Billy Blue Cannon, most people call me Blue."

"Glad to know you, Blue," Matt said.

"Do you think you'll be able to help Mano and Anna?"

"We hope so, son, I'm Bat Masterson."

"Yes, sir," Bat introduced his brothers. "Howdy, we just rode in to take shift so Wind and Pedro can get some rest. Being as we're a bit shorthanded at the moment. If you go with them you'll be able to eat at our place and then go on to Tucson or you can stop overnight and go on in the morning."

"Well, now that's an offer we can't refuse. I hear your mother's cooking is beyond compare?"

"Victoria's my stepmother, but yes her cooking is some of the best I've tasted." Matt finished his coffee and collected the horses; they mounted and waited for Wind and Pedro to finish, four hours at a steady canter saw them arriving at the compound that kept the ranch safe. Vaquero fired a shot in the air.

"Riders coming, Señor Cannon, Wind and Pedro, they have strangers with them," John watched them come in seeing the stars on their chests, he smiled.

"I'll look to the horses," Wind said as they dismounted, he took the horses to the corral.

"I'm John Cannon, welcome to the High Chaparral. You must be Matt Dillon?" he said as he offered his hand. "Come in the house," John led them into the house.

"I will get some lunch," Victoria said rising from the settee where she was stitching a shirt.

"We met your son, a fine boy, he said Mrs Cannon's cooking was the best."

"You'll find that out for yourself; come in and sit awhile."

"Have you heard anything at all from Tucson?"

"Not for the last few days, Mano and Anna seem to have the town under control, if it were not for El Lobo the town would be completely peaceful."

"Well, she does have four doting uncles," and thereby the rub, John thought, what would they make of Mano's wish to marry Anna. They entered the house.

"I'll show you were to wash up," John said he led them to the rooms usually occupied by Mano, Buck and Blue. "Come down when you're ready."

Matt looked at himself in the mirror, not much changed, and thought of Miss Kitty and what she'd make of Manolito being on the side of the law. But then Mano was always a strange one to read. He went down to the dining table with the others. "Mrs Cannon, you didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"Oh, it is no trouble."

"Mr Cannon, just how did you meet Manolito?"

"He saved my life then stole my horse, that was just over five years ago. My first wife Blue's mother was killed in an Apache raid. I needed to make a pact with Don Sebastian for mutual protection."

"Si, my father would only agree if John married me, to seal the pact."

"That sounds like Don Sebastian."

"You know my father?"

"Yes, he's a hard one to read sometimes," Victoria smiled, John gave her a knowing wink, she instantly knew that she shouldn't tell them about Mano and Anna.

"Did you know Manolo then?"

"Yes, he helped me track some real bad hombres south of the border, that was about eight years ago. He couldn't have been more than eighteen at the time," John nodded.

"I just wish he'd grow up some more. Perhaps if he met the right woman."

"I heard about the death of his fiancé."

"Yes, it was a terrible time. Hit him hard."

"Si, if my brother gives his heart, he holds nothing back."

"He flirts with the local girls never anything more than that," Matt sat back in his chair sipping his coffee.

"Mighty good meal, ma'am," Bat said.

"Well, it is nice to be appreciated by such gallant gentilhombres."

"I sent five of my top hands to Tucson, one of them is Mano's half-brother Diego."

"Didn't know he had a brother?"

"Diego hasn't long been with us. Good man, going to try on cattle the roundup. I'm sure you realise I'm going to need every man I can get."

"I'll tell them when we get there, but I'm sure they know anyway," John nodded, they rose and left to find that Wind had brought their horses and his own pony.

"I might have known you'd go with them, Wind?"

"Where else can I get into a good fight; besides do these marshals even know the way to Tucson?" Matt smiled as they mounted and left the ranch at a steady canter.

Mano and Anna slipped into the back room, shutting the door behind them. "The way those two are going at it, Joe, we'll have young ones running round the ranch come Christmas?"

"Yeah, won't that be something? Buck, do you remember when you and Blue found Choddi?"

"Yeah, I thought John was going to have the apoplexy when Vaquero told him Choddi was the grandson of Geronimo." Reno heard the steady clop of walking horses and looked out the window.

"Six men, Wind's one of them," Buck banged the coffee pot down on the stove; Wind came in with Matt Dillon and Anna's uncles.

"Buck, this is…"

"I am presuming that you are Marshal Dillon." The door to the back room opened and Mano and Anna came in with a pile of wood for the stove.

"Hola, Matt," Mano said, grinning widely.

"Mano, your father wrote me some time ago, he told me about your fiancé," Mano nodded.

"That is in the past," it sure was Buck thought, "I will always remember her in my heart."

"Will you ever marry?" Bat asked, Mano answered the only way he could, by kissing Anna deeply. "I'm going to kill him!"

"No you don't, Uncle Bat, you kill him I kill you, get it."

"He's taking advantage of you."

"Actually, no, he's not," Buck said, "he married her four days ago." Mano sat down pulling Anna down onto his lap; he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Never thought you'd actually do that," Matt said, "you father certainly despaired of you getting married judging by his last letter, Mano chuckled.

"Judging by how often those two disappear into that back room," Sam said; "Mano will be a daddy by Christmas," Mano grunted.

"Right! What's been happening here so far?" Matt asked.

"El Lobo, has sent two advance parties in, the first six men they just rode through probably reported that we had pinned the star on Anna. The second more serious, he will know that the new marshal is good, because he will have noted that none of them returned."

"Why did you pin the star on my niece," Ed asked.

"Why not? It was Anna who brought in the five we have locked up and returned the money to the bank."

"You trained her too well, Bat, you should have known she'd react in the only way you taught her," Matt said, he noticed out of the corner of his eye Mano and Anna disappearing into the back room. "Yep, definitely, by Christmas!"

"What was that?" Ed asked.

"Haven't you noticed, Mano and Anna have disappeared?"

"Yeah, Mano sure loves Anna," Sam said, a knock on the door and Reno opened it; Carlos slipped through the door rubbing his right cheek.

"You got Perlita securely locked up."

"As if you did not know. Where is Manolito?"

"Give you three guesses."

"Ah," Carlos sat down accepting a coffee from Buck.

"It quiet out there?" Buck asked.

"As the grave, I wish El Lobo would just get on with it."

"I wouldn't," Matt said, "whatever El Lobo does will happen soon enough, no sense rushing things; that's the way to get yourself killed. Now we can arm some of the townsfolk and lay in guards on the roofs of the stores, the hotel and the bank."

"Yeah should have a good crossfire," Buck said. "You know it seems like El Lobo has only sent in day time raids."

"Buck you know they are trying to wear us down," Mano said as he and Anna came into the front office. "And if we let any of them get back to El Lobo he will know that help has got through to us."

"You can't lock the town up and he knows it," Ed said. "Meanwhile, he wears you down slowly," Mano nodded that was the problem, how to protect the people of Tucson. Bat picked up a deputy marshal's badge and pinned it Mano's jacket, "seeing as how you're helping my niece."

"Looks a bit odd on you, Mano," Mano feigned ignorance of Matt's meaning. "Sam, can you get the men of the town together, tomorrow?"

"Sure can. Carlos might be able to talk to the Mexican community too."

"Si, I will do that, but what if they have got a man into that part of town? It is an easy part of town for him to place a man."

"Si, then El Lobo might already know of your arrival," Mano said.

"That might be to our advantage," Matt said, "might force him to bring all of his men in."

"Si, and perhaps El Lobo will come in with them and we can send him and these others to Yuma. Until now all we have been able to do is react to what he does?"

"Right!" Matt said, "we'll start the usual rounds, if El Lobo has got a man in the town, news that we're here and business is back to normal might provoke him enough that he makes a mistake."

"I hope so, cause I know that John will want us back for roundup," Buck said, Wind slipped out of the door to the street.

"Where's he going?" James asked.

"Wind it is best to let him do his own thing," Mano said, "when John first hired Wind we were all sceptical, but he discovered that one of the ranchers was out to destroy the Chaparral, by faking Apache raids. It was hand to hand fighting at the end; we heard his rifle it seemed from everywhere."

"Yeah," Sam said, "after that nobody doubted him and anyway he's a good hand."

"Certainly works harder than most of us, doesn't even get off his pony to eat," Buck said.

"You know me, Buck, I hate to work," Mano said, knowing that marriage meant he would have to work.

"You don't really have to you know; you could go live with your daddy."

"Papa! Anything but that!"

"Now you know you love your daddy?"

"Si, but I cannot live with him, and he cannot live with me."

"You wait till you give him grandchildren, things might change," Mano's eyes looked at the ceiling as he gave a non-committal grunt and buried his face in Anastasia's neck. He could feel Bat's eyes on him, like an itch he couldn't scratch.

He does love her I can see that, Bat thought. "Right! Let's get some rest, tomorrow we start beating El Lobo at his own game," Bat said. "Manolito, Anna that means sleeping not making babies," Mano grinned and settled deeper into his chair drawing Anastasia deeper into his embrace; he woke in the morning as Anastasia slipped out of his arms.

"Coffee," Matt said as he handed the coffees out.

"Muchos gracias, Matt," the mayor and banker came in as they had their coffee.

"Señor Gardiner, would you and Señor Wilson like some coffee?" Mano raised his cup.

"No, thank you, Manolito, not for me anyway I have had some in my office already," Mr Wilson shook his head too.

"Gentlemen, I present Matt Dillon, Marshal of Dodge City and the uncles of Anna, Los Senores Bat," Bat nodded to them, "Edward, James and Robert Masterson."

"Isn't Bat an unusual name?"

"Yes, but it's actually a nickname, my right name's Bartholomew."

"Now that the introductions are over," Mano said, "shall we discuss how we are going to stop El Lobo?"

"The roofs of the main buildings, the hotel, the bank, the stables, and any of the saloons. We're going to place armed men up there, to get a good view of the surrounds. Wagons we need to have wagons at either end of Main Street," Matt said. "El Lobo could have a man in the town already, we are going to let him report to El Lobo that help has arrived and the nature of that help. Hopefully he'll come in with all his men and we close the gates using the wagons behind and ahead of him," Wind came in, his rifle held across his body.

"El Lobo got the news that you are here," Wind said.

"How many men is he sending?" Buck asked.

"It looks like all of them."

"Right! Let's be ready for them, Mano, Anna you stay right here let's see what the shock factor will do when he sees you put the star on a woman," Mano chuckled.

"He will be more shocked to see a deputy marshal's badge on me."

Buck, you take Sam and the other hands to the roof tops, we'll face them down here. Carlos get your men organised to shut the gates. Wind, you best do whatever you feel," everybody left to take up position.

El Lobo and his men raced down the high street behind and ahead the wagons were pushed across to block his escape. "Hold it right there, you're surrounded, throw down your guns." Matt and the others dived for cover as the bandits opened fire. Then the shooting started as the ranch hands opened up together with the marshals and those by the wagons. at the end the majority of the bandits had been cut down, some had broken free and ten were captured including El Lobo. Mano and Anastasia were collecting the guns of the bandits as they came in.

"Lobo!" Mano feigned surprise.

"Manolito! This is a bad thing you are doing!"

"I am protecting the people I love, and the town where some of them live."

"Hah, when I get out I will skin you alive."

"Now, you can say hello to my wife. I present Anastasia Montoya."

"You, married?" Mano nodded, "now the girls in the cantinas can watch out for El Lobo."

"You'll have to get out of Yuma first," Bat said.

"Hah, that I have done before."

"Which just means that they'll watch you more carefully than last time," Matt said; as he locked the cell door behind El Lobo. "We'll need to get the cavalry to escort this bunch to Yuma, and did anyone inform the governor of the situation here?"

"I did, Matt," Mano said, "as soon as we knew you were coming. He did not have any one he could send to us."

"Did he say how long it would be?"

"A week at least, they could be here in a couple of days," Matt turned a quizzical eye on Mano.

"I always wanted to know why you helped track those bandits when we first met."

"They were not comancheros, and they should not have beaten that old man, you told me about, to death," three days later five men rode down the main street to stop outside the marshal's office. They dismounted and entered the building, they looked surprised to see the marshal's badge on Anastasia. Mano and Anastasia took off the badges and handed them over. "These were only ever temporary, we have the bandits locked up, and the cavalry is expected soon to escort them to Yuma." They introduced the new marshals to Matt Dillon, and to Anastasia's uncles.

"Heard of you, wondered why this mattered to Dodge City Marshals?"

"Anna, is my niece," Bat said, "and Matt is a friend of the family. Mano, I'm going to tell you what I told Anna before she left Dodge, you ever need help, you get in touch with us," Mano nodded, they watched as Matt and the others rode out.

They walked up the street to the stable, Mano saddle Macado, while Anna saddled the stallion she'd rode in on. "He is magnificent, Anna, what do you call him?" Anna had noticed that in the daylight the stallion was actually blue roan.

"Big Blue," Mano laughed.

"Blue, is going to get a laugh out of that," they rode down Main Street side by side, Mano had put a lead rope on Coronado, the Montoya stallion and led it on behind them.

As they rode through the arched entrance to the compound Mano saw his father approach with John, they dismounted, Wind took the horses. "Papa, I present you my wife, Anastasia Masterson de Montoya." Anastasia whispered into Mano's ear, Mano grinned.

"Manolito, what is her background, do you know anything about her?"

"Papa, I know all I need to know, you cannot stop it, and we were married in church with witnesses."

"I am only thinking of your interests, Manolo."

"Papa, you are thinking of yourself as usual. You said to me marry, I have married. You said you wanted grandchildren, in nine months' time that will happen."

"So soon?"

"Why not? Live with it Papa, I happen to love Anna very much," Buck slapped Mano on the back. "I return to you, Coronado, I know how much you regretted losing him."

"If it was not for El Lobo, he would still be in my stable," another hidden criticism, they entered the house, and Victoria took Anastasia to the settee. John felt like shouting at Don Sebastian but held his tongue knowing that Mano and his father would have to work this out on their own.

Later that night Mano led Anastasia to the room he always occupied knowing that he would never be alone again, he realised that he'd been lonely all his life until now. Now he knew that he was truly loved. I will be a good father, I will not cut myself off from my children; he thought lying there wrapped in Anastasia's arms.


End file.
